Mind Stealers From Outer Space- Remastered
by Torie46
Summary: This is my favorite episode of "Wonder Woman." I have often thought since I first saw it in 1998 what would have happened if there was another reason why Andros wanted to save Earth besides Wonder Woman. What if he had put something very important there years ago that the Skrill could have discovered.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: What if Andros in "Wonder Woman" had another reason for NOT wanting the Earth to be contaminated besides Wonder Woman. What if his dislike of the Skrill was more personal than the episode showed and someone besides Wonder Woman was in danger from the Skrill.

Chapter 1- Alien Invasion

Alanna Andros watched nervously from the counsel chamber as her father, Andros, incinerated a Skrill fighter vessel. Her father had been fighting this battle against the Skrill since Alanna was very small. Every time they seemed to gain a foothold, the Skirll, being the vermin that they were, would come back to rear their ugly heads.

"The Skrill are attempting to escape," the head of the counsel, Chaka said from his place beside Alanna and Cell.

"Well, Father did say they would as they are smart in some ways, just not others," Alanna said.

"They appear to be successfully doing so," Cell observed.

"Your father, Alanna, has his squadron after them," Chaka said to Alanna.

"Unsucessfully," Cell pointed out; a comment Alanna felt was undeserved. It was something that didn't need to be said as everyone could see the Skrill was escaping.

Andros shot a laser at a battle station and a Skrill fighter. "They both have just been destroyed," Cell said.

"Perhaps. We shall see. I'll summon Andros," Chaka said.

"I'll go to the landing pod. Father would want to see me," Alanna said. Alanna ran as fast as she could and made it just as her father came out of his ship.

"Alanna," her father said heavily as he hugged her tightly.

"Father, are you all right," Alanna said, looking into her father's tired blue eyes.

"Of course, my Alanna, but the Skrill have escaped," Andros said, touching her curly brown hair, hair that closely resembled his.

"I know. I saw it with Chaka and Cell in the counsel chamber," Alanna said as they walked to the counsel room.

"Alanna, I will have to go fight the Skrill," Andros said.

"I know, Father. I know. I just hope you have better ideas of containing them than Chaka and Cell do. Between you and me, Cell sometimes behaves no better than the Skrill. Remember she didn't want you going after them when they killed Mother and we had to hide Melana. It's a good thing no one on Octarus know where Melana is," Alanna said.

"That is yet to be seen, Allana," Andros said under his breath as they entered the counsel chamber.

"We are sorry to summon you so early, Andros," Chaka said.

"I don't mind being summoned early. What I mind is failure.," Andros said tightly, his fingers on the back of Alanna's head. Andros was one of the very few fathers on Octarus who openly showed affection for his daughter. He had seen it once a long time ago and had thought it was a good idea that fathers could love their children.

"Then the Skrill have escaped?" Cell asked.

"Yes, Cell. Fortunately, the interceptor guard ships that were pursuing them were unmanned. No living creature was harmed when I destroyed it, but the Skrill didn't know that," Andros said.

"Of course not, Father. They are vermin," Alanna said, a statement that her father apparently didn't like.

"They were making a path for... What's the name of the planet, Andros?" Cell asked.

"Terra. Sometimes called Earth," Andros turned and with his amulet brought up a picture of a small planet on the viewscreen.

* * *

Andros stood next to his daughter as Earth filled the port. Andros loved the sight of Earth since the first time he had seen it in 1943. Of course he had been back to Earth since then. 10 years earlier he had left something on Earth that was very important.

"How can you remember the native name of every primitive planet? Earth?" Cell asked as Andros and Alanna turned back to face her and the members of the counsel.

"Earth has been part of my caseload for a long time, Cell. I feel responsible," Andros said.

"We appreciate that, Andros. And the Skrill, they carry a definite danger of contamination to the Earth creatures?" Chaka asked.

"They call themselves "Humans," Andros said, feeling tears come to his eyes as he thought of Melana. She was among the humans on Earth and if the drugs he had given her to erase her memory had worked, she would think of herself as one of them.

Cell laughed. "They would. The arrogance of innocence," Cell said disdainfully. "Well, Andros, do you think you can clear up this mess? Bring the Skrill back?"

" I am prepared to leave for Earth immediately. Alanna, can come with me if she wants," Andros said.

"I want to, Father," Alanna said.

"I thought you would," Andros said with a smile. Considering his daughters were twins, Alanna was the only one, besides himself, who knew where Melana was and had sworn to never divulge her whereabouts.

"Perhaps, besides Alanna, you should take some assistance," Chaka suggested.

"That won't be necessary. There's an Earth creature with whom my father and I have worked before and also Melana is on Earth as well. I have kept track of her since I left her there. She is with an agency in the capital city of the United States as a peacekeeper and scientist. I plan on sending word to the Earth Creature. She also works with Melana sometimes," Andros said.

Without consulting us? And you put one of our citizens among a planet of primitives?" Cell asked indignantly.

"Melana was until now perfectly safe. She has no idea who she is. She thinks she's an orphan, called Megan Whiting. I gave her some experimental drug. The people of Earth are very suspicious and fearful when it comes to people from other planets. The drug suppresses all memories for 12 years. She's in her fourteenth year. The drug should be starting to wear off. It'll start with sleepless nights as her memories will be in her dreams and painful migraine headaches. I need to be there to administer the antidote where the pain won't be so bad and if you knew Wonder Woman, you'd know why I've chosen her," Andros said, bringing up a picture of a woman in red, white, and blue, running through the trees and jumping over some kind of vehicle. The counsel looked impressed and Andros and Alanna left the chambers.

"Father, Melana really is on Earth and she really can't remember?" Alanna asked.

"No, but the antidote will help. Alanna, try to understand. When the Skrill killed your mother I had to protect both of you. It was safer to have one of you away and the other here, since I couldn't protect two girls at once. Your sister is going to need both of us. She will not believe I am her father and you are her sister. That is why I want you to come. We need to convince her that she is coming back here after we capture the Skrill," Andros said as they went to his ship and prepared for takeoff.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2- A Breach in Security and Decontamination

Megan Whiting sat in Steve Austin's office, turning her door badge that was clipped to the pocket of her navy blue jacket. She had just gotten back from a mission in California with Diana Prince when a short in a relay station got everyone's attention. It wouldn't have been so embarrassing if it wasn't something Megan had installed last year. It hadn't really caused a problem before. So when a station shorts out, it was guaranteed to raise eyebrows; including Megan's. More eyebrows were raised when some unidentified flying saucers broke through.

"There's no question in your mind that whatever or whoever they are, they're coming from somewhere outside of our solar system," Steve asked George. George was one of the men who ran the labs at the I.A.D.C. and the one that Megan and the lab brats who worked there reported to when they weren't on missions and trouble came on their watch.

"None whatsoever, Steve. Megan told me fairly quickly when the radar telemetry picked them up. And I told Ruth," George said, indicating the woman next to him. Ruth was another superior at the I.A.D.C. and George reported to her.

"That's right. We picked them up on satellite tracking relay, coming in, onward. Past the orbit of Saturn," Megan said.

'Any evidence of a landing, Ruth?" Diana Prince asked, standing next to Steve.

"Was there any, Megan?" Ruth asked Megan.

"No, Ruth, Diana. The spaceship seems to be homing in on the satellite communication beam. I would check it myself, but I have something cooking in the lab and then I promised Johnny and Debbie that I would go with them on a nature study tomorrow," Megan said apologetically.

"Ruth, you and George check out that automated satellite control station as soon as possible," Steve said as George and Ruth stood up.

"As soon as possible is now, Steve," George said as he and Ruth left the office.

"Good. Diana, Megan, we'll handle the first briefing of the National Security Counsel. All right. As soon as that's over I'll meet George and Ruth. Megan, could you give your experiment to someone else?" Diana asked.

"I guess. Talia could take it. She's doing the same experiment and I could take a rain check on the outing with Johnny and Debbie if I need to check the radars," Megan said.

"Good. You can come to the meeting with us and then you and I can go up to the relays. Security clampdown?" Diana said.

"Let's button it up," Steve said as they left his office.

* * *

Andros and Alanna came back into the council chambers, after being summoned. Alanna had changed out of her ceremonial robes to a flight suit as she prepped her father's ship for launch. "The Council has decided that your trip is unnecessary, Andros," Cell said brusquely.

"What are you talking about? I told you earlier I was planning to contact Wonder Woman and find Melana. My spaceship is ready," Andros said in shock, looking at Alanna.

"It has been decided to send a decontamination squad," Cell said.

"All of you decided this without me? I sit among you too," Alanna said.

"You would have been outvoted. We are going to send the decontamination squad," Cell said, sounding harsh.

"And do what to Earth? To the humans and Melana? The decontamination could kill my daughter. I sent her there to save her life. There would be panic, widespread psychosis. The Skrill can be cleaned out without turning Earth into a battlefield, a madhouse. You agreed to this decision?" Andros asked Chaka.

"There was discussion," Chaka said heavily as he shook his head.

"Well, there should be more. I've just had confirmation that the Skrill are located near the capital city of the United States and that is where Melana is. Here, I will let you see her," Andros said, activating his amulet.

A young girl, who looked like Melana was in a car next to a dark-haired woman who wore glasses. "Megan, is the relay still down?" The woman asked.

"Appears to be. Whatever slipped through last night, knew how to deep-fry our circuits," Melana said, holding what looked like a box.

"Can you fix it?" The woman asked.

"Maybe. I fixed my father's radio. This couldn't be as hard as all that," Melana said, blowing a lock of dirt-colored curls out of her face as the viewport went dark.

"See, my daughter is fine and I can locate the Skrill," Andros said.

"You can pinpoint them? And teach Melana that the human raising her is not her father?" Chaka asked.

"Yes to both. Once I inject my daughter with the antidote she will remember everything about Octarus and all of us, but she will also remember her life on Earth too," Andros said.

"Please. Give us a chance to recapture the Skrill and find Melana without ravaging an entire planet," Alanna said.

"I would be willing to give Andros and Alanna such a chance if it were limited," Chaka said.

"By setting a time limit?" Cell asked caustically.

"Exactly," Chaka agreed.

"But that's unfair," Andros said in a small voice.

"Six days. Six days on Earth to recapture the Skrill and bring Melana back, no more," Chaka said, his voice one of finality.

Andros opened his mouth to protest and then closed it and looked around. "Accepted. Six days," Andros said in a tight voice. He gripped Alanna's arm and they went back to his ship.

"Father, I am sorry. I didn't know. This has to be Cell's doing. You know how prejudiced she can be," Alanna said apologetically.

Andros hugged his daughter tightly. "I know, my Alanna. It is not your fault. They shouldn't have voted this without you there," Andros said.

"I guess the only thing we can do is go to the capital city and stop them and save Melana," Alanna said as they made their way to Andros's ship.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-

Megan looked around, finally putting away the radio she had been fiddling with. "Still no response?" Diana asked, driving the car to the relay in the mountains.

"None. Like I said, whatever came here knew how to fry something to the effect that we'll have to replace everything. And that's not gonna be easy since I built everything myself. It's not like I can go to the grocery store and buy the parts I need," Megan said irritably.

"Duly noted. Look, me and Steve feel bad about ruining your day off," Diana said.

"It's all right. I'm just upset that I have to rebuild everything and not sleeping good at night is not helping. It's worse with the terrible headaches and nightmares I've been having lately. Since we got back from shutting the spa down in California my sleep has been erratic and no Tylenol or Aspirin seem to shake the headaches and sleeping pills seem to have no effect on me," Megan said as Diana stopped.

"That's odd," Diana said. Megan looked and noticed Ruth's car just sitting there.

"Yes it is. Where's George and Ruth?" Megan asked as they got out of Diana's car.

"I don't know. Let's go look," Diana said as they walked through the trees, looking around.

A high-pitched beeping sound filled the area and Diana and Megan stopped. "Diana, I've heard that sound before somewhere," Megan said, a cold dread filling her stomach. While she couldn't place the sound, something didn't feel right.

"You don't remember where?" Diana asked.

"No. I wish I did, but whatever this sound is, I don't like the sound of it," Megan said, looking around the same as Diana, but missing the strange creatures watching them.

"If you did remember would you tell us?" Diana asked.

"Yes, Ma'am. Now would probably be a good time to become Wonder Woman, though," Megan said. By the look on Diana's face, she was clearly surprised.

"How long have you known?" Diana asked in a whisper.

"How long have you been at the I.A.D.C.? I figured if you were going to tell you would and your glasses don't really disguise your face all that much, Diana. Why Steve can't see it, I don't know. Maybe most men aren't that bright. Mom says that most men can't see their own noses and it's attached to their faces," Megan said as they walked off to a clearing.

"I can't argue with that. Stand back. I don't want to hit you," Diana said. Megan stood back as Diana transformed into Wonder Woman.

"Thank you, Megan, for not revealing my secret," Wonder Woman said.

"You're welcome. Now can we get out of here? I don't like the sound of that sound," Megan said. They ran through the trees. Wonder Woman jumping over a stand of birch trees. Megan joined her on the other side of the trees. Wonder Woman jumped up onto a tree and looked around, her eyes stopping on some bulges in leaf piles and something the color of Ruth's coat.

"Megan, there," Wonder Woman said, jumping down and running to the piles.

Megan moved some leaves, revealing George's face. Wonder Woman moved some more leaves and touched the sides of their necks for a pulse as their eyes were open, but unseeing. "They're still alive, Megan," Wonder Woman said with a sigh of relief.

"I can see that, but why do their eyes look like that?" Megan asked.

"I don't know, but alive. We have to get them to the hospital," Wonder Woman said.

""I don't think a doctor can fix this, Diana. Whatever was done to them is beyond us and our knowledge of medicine. I've seen this before, but it's like a memory from a dream," Megan said as Wonder Woman lifted Ruth and George, taking them to her car, amidst that strange beeping that has started up again.

* * *

It didn't take long to get George and Ruth into the emergency room at Georgetown Hospital. Wonder Woman had turned back into Diana and both her and Megan had put on hospital scrubs. Diana had just finished explaining to Steve what had happened. Megan could hear the conversation as she stood next to Diana, the phone turned so she could hear everything said.

"How are they?" Steve asked.

"I don't know, Steve. Doctor Rand is doing an examination now," Diana said wearily.

"I've ordered roadblocks. The entire area is sealed off," Steve said firmly.

"Okay. Me and Megan will get back to you as soon as we know more," Diana said as the two of them hung up and Diana and Megan went back into the operating room.

The doctor shone a light into Ruth's eyes. "They seem so drained," Diana said when the doctor turned off the light.

"That's exactly the word for it, Miss Prince, Miss Whiting. There's no physical trauma. No sign of disease. Yet there's no mental activity beyond the minimum necessary to sustain life. In effect, they're mindless. Physically healthy, mentally empty," Doctor Rand said. They left the operating room, the doctor removing his hat and surgical mask as Diana and Megan removed their surgical masks. "I understand this is some national security matter. But is there anything either of you can tell me that might be of some help in my treatment?" Dr. Rand asked.

"We don't know much yet. Megan even says this looks familiar, but even that is sketchy as she doesn't remember exact details. Just that she has seen it before. Okay, Doctor. Something from outer space has landed on Earth. Now George and Ruth went to investigate the manifestation, and apparently to put it in your own words, they've lost control of their own minds," Diana explained.

"And neither of you know to whom, or to what?" Doctor Rand asked, looking skeptical.

"No, Doctor. I'm sorry, but we don't. But as we were walking through the woods, I had the feeling of something alien. We heard some odd musical sounds. Patterns. It was a sound I had heard before, but I can't place it, other than the feeling that whatever it is, it's hostile," Megan said as they walked down the hall.

"Are you saying that I'm treating the possible victims of someone or something from another world?" Doctor Rand asked.

"That's exactly right, Doctor," Diana said.

"Diana, Steve wanted us to keep him posted. We'd better get back up there if we're supposed to that," Megan suggested.

"Megan's right. Keep us posted on George and Ruth," Diana said as they went to change out of their scrubs and went back to the roadblock.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-

When Megan and Diana arrived at the roadblock, Megan was astonished at how fast one formed. When Steve Austin said he would coordinate a roadblock he didn't play around. But Megan had her qualms about this roadblock. If their aliens could drain George and Ruth where they didn't even know what hit them, it stood to reason that they could slip past a roadblock as well. Megan felt as if she should know all of this, but she still couldn't put a finger on what any of this meant or what it was.

"We've got the entire area cordoned off. And all the roads are blocked. No one enters or leaves except through one of our checkpoints," the officer who was in charge said to Megan and Diana. Diana had a map of the area in front of her and Megan looked at it. The whole area was a wide space, very easy for aliens or anyone else to give someone the slip or disappear in the forest or caves that dotted the landscape.

"Good. What about those already in the area?" Diana asked.

"Well, that's hard to say. We do know that a busload of kids from Barclay College went in this morning on a field trip. That should be winding up fairly soon," the officer said.

"Was it a nature study? I was supposed to go on that trip Johnny and Debbie Chambers are friends of mine and they invited me, but this came up and I couldn't go," Megan said.

"I wouldn't know. I was just told it was a field trip. Uh, you don't mind me asking, what are we looking for?" The officer asked.

"Well, we aren't exactly sure," Diana said vaguely.

"Yeah, thanks," the cop said sarcastically.

"Captain, we may have an illegal alien problem and we don't just want innocent people getting hurt," Diana said.

"But we have an illegal alien problem all over the country, Miss Prince, but we don't usually seal off an area this big to find them," the officer said.

"These aliens are from outer space, Captain," Megan put in as she and Diana walked off.

"Heh. These are the people running our country," Megan heard the officer say.

"I don't think he believed us, Diana," Megan said dryly.

"Well, it is a little far-fetched. If we hadn't of seen it, I wouldn't have believed it," Diana said dryly.

"Do you think one of us should go up the mountain to meet the bus from the college? Johnny and Debbie might believe they are in trouble if I go," Megan said as she clipped a walkie-talkie to her belt.

"I have no problems with it. Just be careful," Diana said.

"I will. I can ride back with the group. Mrs. Pratt won't mind," Megan said, walking in the direction of the bus.

* * *

Megan ran all the way to a blue-and-white van. A short, overweight woman had just come out and was looking at her watch and clipboard. "Hi, Mrs. Pratt," Megan said, slightly out of breath.

"Megan! What are you doing here?" Mrs. Pratt asked quizzically.

"Well, I'm trying to get all of you off this mountain. We've had a breach in security and we need to seal off the area. A police captain told me that you'd be here," Megan explained.

"Well, all right. I trust you. You're never wrong," Mrs. Pratt said, going to the hill overlooking the college students.

"Don't tell them that the government needs to seal the mountain. Just say you're tired or something. The least they know the better," Megan said.

"Of course. Hey, you guys, come on! I'm tired! Let's wrap it up and get out of here! Come on. Hurry on in!" Mrs. Pratt yelled, beckoning the students to the truck.

* * *

On the other side of the mountain, Johnny and Debbie Chambers were looking at flowers. "Hey! Hey, look! Diospyros!" Johnny exclaimed to which Debbie corrected his mispronunciation.

"Hey, up there! Come on down!" Mrs. Pratt's voice called to them, followed by a sharp whistle.

"Hey, how are you doing?" Johnny asked his sister as he walked to her.

"Hey, look. Come here. I found something. Look. Do you think Megan would be interested in this kind of flower?" Debbie asked, handing it to Johnny.

"Looks like the Virginia Sapsucker, I do believe. And knowing Megan, she probably would be interested," Johnny said with a laugh.

"Oh, come on! Stop it," Debbie said, giving him a sisterly push and a sharp shrill whistle filled the air.

"I guess, we should be getting back, right?" Johnny asked.

"No, come on. It's really nice here. Look at this," Debbie said, indicating another plant.

"Terrific," Johnny said, clearly not interested.

"Beautiful," Debbie said with a laugh as a weird beeping filled the air. Johnny and Debbie looked up as four creatures in silver jumped into the clearing.

"What the heck?" Johnny exclaimed as they stood and moved a little closer to investigate, to which neither of them remembered any more

* * *

"Debbie! Johnny!" The aliens heard a woman yell as they took the minds of the two young ones and then two of them entered the empty shells that was the two children.

The Skrill in Debbie looked at the huge object in her arms and the stylus in her hand while the Skrill in Johnny looked at himself and then her. "This creature... This young man is relatively weak. But a young mind can absorb information much more quickly if Andros's daughter, who lives among these creatures has proved," the skrill in Johnny said.

"We shall be far more efficient recording instruments using these young minds," the skrill in Debbie said.

"Yes, we shall. Let us go and we can hurt Andros through his daughter," the Skrill in Johnny said with a modicum of glee.

"Yes. Do you think she knows who she is? That her father is Andros? That she has a sister who looks like her?" The Skrill in Debbie asked.

"She didn't act as if she did. These creatures in their primitive ways have picked apart that Octarian's mind thoroughly," the Skrill in Johnny said with barely disguised contempt as they walked off.

* * *

Megan watched as Mrs. Pratt checked each name off her list. "Debbie! Johnny!" Mrs. Pratt called looking up. Megan looked up as the sound of thunder filled the sky, followed by huge rain clouds. "And now, it's beginning to thunder," Mrs. Pratt commented.

"I know, but we need to get out of here. Maybe Diana and the officers can help us find Johnny and Debbie," Megan commented.

"Debbie! Johnny!" Mrs. Pratt called and then whistled as the sky got darker and the wind picked up and Megan got in the van. Mrs. Pratt called one more time and then got in the van herself to drive to the roadblock.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-

Alanna looked around as she and her father arrived on Earth. The planet boasted of trees, rocks, and plants. It gave a very primitive look to the area as Alanna had always grown up in a suburban area of Octarus. Octarus hadn't had trees or plants or this plant-like blades on the ground since the ancient times. "Father, does the entire planet look this backward and primitive?" Alanna asked quizzically as her father pointed his amulet in a certain direction.

"You are only seeing one part of it now, my Alanna. There is a whole planet of cities, deserts, and forests and jungles. I know, it's overwhelming. It surprised me as well when your grandfather brought me to this place. And also your sister lives in this place," Andros said, cupping her face gently with one hand.

"Father, I can understand locating the Skrill, but how will we find Melana? And if we find her, she's going to be too primitive and these Earth creatures have done an extensive job on picking apart her mind," Alanna said.

"As soon as I give her the antidote to the memory loss drug I had to give her, she will remember everything. If I don't the pain she will feel as each memory comes back will be exceedingly painful physically. She will have what these humans call a migraine headache. She should be having the early symptoms along with sleeplessness," Andros said as they walked along the dirt path.

* * *

Megan came back to the roadblocks, just as the storm blew over. She got out of the van as Diana talked with Mrs. Pratt. "I don't know where they went. I'm a bus driver not a baby-sitter. They're over 18. If they show, tell them I had to split," Mrs. Pratt said.

"Well, we're searching the entire area, I'm sure that we'll find them, Mrs. Pratt. That's why we sent Megan to get you out of there," Diana said solicitously.

"I'll send out a CB call, I'll get some volunteers," the officer said, walking away.

"I have to take the rest of them back before anyone else gets lost," Mrs. Pratt said regretfully.

"We'll find them," Megan said, patting Mrs. Pratt's arm and the woman drove off.

"Breaker, breaker all CBers. This is Captain Parelli, State Police. Vicinity: Charles Road Command Post. We are looking for a Chambers. Deborah S. Age 19. 5'5," 108 pounds, brownish-blonde hair, hazel eyes. Also, party number 2: Chambers, Jonathan R. Age 20, 5'11," 150 pounds, blond hair, blue eyes. Both are missing in the above-mentioned Charles Road. Route 5 surveillance Area," Captain Parelli said, signing off.

"Well, I guess that's that and we wait," Megan said as she grabbed a fresh walkie-talkie and replaced the one on her belt. The batteries had died halfway to the roadblock and Megan wasn't about to search the mountain with a dead walkie.

It didn't take long to get a transmission. "Hey there, Smoky Bear, this is Laughing Man. I found your two college kids," Luke McAllen said over the CB.

"Good. Where are you now?" Diana asked.

"On the side road off of Route 5. I could come back as far as Charles Road," Luke said.

"Me and Megan Whiting will meet you at the intersection of Charles and Route 5. 10-4?" Diana asked, turning off the CB.

"Look, is it safe for the little one to go up there?" Captain Parelli asked.

"I do it all the time. I don't have time to tell you all the reckless and dangerous stunts I have pulled in the last eight months. I am more than just a governmental scientist," Megan said.

"She's right. She's more better equipped to handle this stuff than a lot of people who are half her age," Diana said as they got into her car.

"Thanks for sticking up for me, Diana," Megan said as they drove down the road.

"You're welcome. That storm we just had, wasn't a storm," Diana said, keeping her eyes on the road.

"Then what was it? It looked like a storm," Megan said.

"It was a friend of mine that I met in World War II. He's the only one outside of my mother and sisters who knows that I'm Wonder Woman. Andros figured it out pretty much like you did," Diana said.

"Like I said, your glasses don't disguise much," Megan said.

* * *

Andros felt a sharp sensation on his ring finger as the Skrill detector vibrated and lit up. "Father?" Alanna asked.

"This way, Alanna. Now, if we see them stay next to me. I can only protect you if I see you," Andros said sharply as he went into another direction.

"Noted, Father. But what about Melana? If we see her, will she want our protection?" Alanna asked.

"She is my daughter and will listen to me. The same as you," Andros said. When Andros was like that, Alanna knew from experience that he was normally right. The best thing to do was say nothing else.

* * *

Diana parked the car on the cross-section of Charles and Route 5. The way things looked Luke had either not arrived yet or wasn't going to show. Diana picked up her CB. "This is Diana Prince. Intersection of Charles and Route 5," Diana said.

"Roger," Captain Parelli's voice came faintly over the CB.

"There's no sign of a truck. Me and Megan are proceeding East," Diana said as she put on her sunglasses.

"10-4. Keep us posted," Captain Parelli said, signing off as Diana went in the easterly direction. Diana screeched to a halt as two creatures holding a man over their shoulders walked in the road. Diana ran into the woods, Megan following. Diana turned quickly into Wonder Woman and came out, Megan behind her, holding a simple taser gun. Megan didn't know what effect a taser would have on the aliens, but Steve and the powers that be wouldn't give the younger field agents an actual gun.

The creature shot something into Wonder Woman's stomach as Megan knelt next to Luke who had been put on the ground. He looked like George and Ruth had. Megan hoped that whoever these creatures were, they hadn't taken his mind. Megan froze in shock as one of the creatures aimed at a power line pole. "Wonder Woman!" egan screamed as the pole fell in hers and Luke's direction.

Megan grabbed one of Luke's hands and Wonder Woman the other as they pulled him out of the way, just as the pole fell. Megan looked in another direction as a man in a silver-white suit with brown curly hair came into the clearing followed by a girl. Megan couldn't see the girl very well, just that she stood slightly behind him. His eyes met Megan's and then looked back at the aliens. He touched something around his neck, that pushed one of the aliens back. The other alien took off running.

"Andros," Wonder Woman said breathlessly as she put Luke down and Megan knelt next to him. Andros and the girl came to them.

"Princess. Am I in time to be of service?" Andros asked, gripping Wonder Woman's hands.

"As always, your timing is excellent, Andros. I've been expecting you since that dramatic weather change. I was telling my friend, Megan, that you have done this before," Wonder Woman said, indicating Megan. Andros looked at her briefly, a soft look in his eyes. Something about the way Andros looked at her made her feel funny, like she had seen this man before. He turned to look at Wonder Woman with a smile.

"I was trying to attract your attention. I had a slight problem in arranging my trip. Princess, this is my daughter, Alanna. Alanna, this is Wonder Woman," Andros introduced the girl next to him. Megan's breath caught as she looked at the girl for the first time. Alanna had Megan's face!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-

"It's a delight to see you again, Princess," Andros said as Alanna looked at her twin sister. Melana looked just like her, with the exception of the strange garments she was wearing. Not very many females on Octarus wore men's pants, but apparently on this planet it was okay for females to wear them.

"Uh, Diana, I think we need to check Luke, Melana said, stooping next to the man Wonder Woman had put down.

"Andros, Megan does know my secret. She just told me she had always known who I was," Wonder Woman admitted.

"Sounds like what happened when my father and I discovered your secret. Those glass things on your face didn't hide you?" Andros asked, looking at Melana as she gently touched the comatose man's forehead.

"No. But Megan is one of the best field agents I know. Steve Trevor won't give her a gun for our missions, but she handles herself very well," Wonder Woman said as Andros knelt next to Melana and touched the man's forehead. Melana moved slightly just to give him room.

Andros gripped her wrist. "I will need to talk with you as soon as possible," Andros said, looking into Melana's eyes deeply.

"All right. Can he be fixed first?" Melana asked in a small voice.

"Of course, child. Princess, I am delighted to be back, even if it is trouble that has brought me back," Andros said as he examined the man on the ground.

"Father, is he-" Alanna started to ask.

"Unconscious, Alanna. He's alive. A state of shock. The gauntlet can stun or kill. He's fortunate," Andros said.

"So, he's gonna make it?" Melana asked.

"Yes. He will, child," Andros said in the soft voice he often used with Alanna.

"These creatures, what are they?" Wonder Woman asked.

"The Skrill? A plague, a disease, but deadly. 12 years ago they murdered my wife, forcing me to put one of my twin daughters here. I thought being near me was putting her in danger. So I gave her a drug that wiped her memory and would be effective until now," Andros said, looking at Melana as something like a blaring alarm filled the air.

"That's the police. We've been searching for your Skrill," Wonder Woman, starting to get up, followed by Andros, Melana, and Alanna.

"They will be suspicious. Will you vouch for me and my daughter?" Andros asked.

"Sure. The police trust both me and Megan," Wonder Woman said as the alarms got closer.

"Tell them I'm one of your... medical doctors," Andros said, clearly thinking quickly.

"Okay, Wonder Woman said as a machine came fast down the road and effectively went into a waterhole. Melana turned her head smiling as Wonder Woman and Andros laughed. Whatever the machine had done wasn't normally done.

"If that's the way police officers save our lives, Diana, I think I'll pass," Melana said dryly.

"I think you're right, Megan," Wonder Woman said with an amused look on her face as she walked to the machine. A man stepped out, his feet covering going into water. Melana winced.

"Captain, this is Dr. Andros and his daughter, Alanna," Wonder Woman introduced Andros and Alanna.

"Call an ambulance," the Captain said to another man.

"Let me see if I can't give you a hand," Wonder Woman said, going to the tail of the machine and lifting it up and out of the water.

"Wonder Woman, can you give me a hand?" Andros asked. Wonder Woman walked over to him and knelt. "He'll have a slight physical reaction," Andros said, putting two of his fingers against his amulet.

"I'll hold him," Melana said, pressing her hand on the prone man's shoulder. He jerked as Andros pressed his fingers on one of his closed eyes.

"He'll be fine. He'll need rest, observation," Andros said as they all stood.

"Well, then, it's a good thing you got here, Doctor," the Captain said suspiciously.

"Yes," Andros said.

"Would you excuse us, please?" Wonder Woman asked she, Andros, Melana, and Alanna walked away.

* * *

Andros looked at Melana as she stared into the fireplace. Melana didn't look as if the memory drug was wearing off at a quick pace, but apparently his daughter knew how to disguise the pain she had to be feeling in her head and if she was starting to remember she hadn't let on much other than something about this felt familiar. Andros stooped beside her and touched her shoulder gently. She turned to look at him.

"How do you feel, child?" Andros asked gently.

"A little tired and I have a little headache, but that could be because of the long hours I've been pulling at work," Melana said with a small smile.

"What if I told you that your headache was from an experimental drug that was given to you to suppress your memories when you were in your third year?" Andros asked, reaching up and tucking a lock of her dirt-colored curls behind her ear.

'Well, since I'm a scientist, I would consider that pretty amazing, but how would you know that was done to me?" Melana asked.

"I would know because I am the one who gave it to you in the first place. Your name is Melana Andros. You were born in the Cygnes Alpha Star System on the planet Octarus. I am your father, Melana. And this is your sister, Alanna. When the Skrill murdered your mother, I had to decide to hide one of you and keep one of you with me. So I gave you some drug that would be in effect until now. When the drug wears off your memories will come back with a great amount of pain physically unless you take the antidote now," Andros said.

Melana swallowed convulsively for a few seconds and her blue eyes filled with tears. "Before I agree to anything, then why? Why did you do this to me?" Melana asked, the question breaking both of her father's hearts at once.

"Melana, I had to save you, even if it meant you wouldn't remember that I am your father or that I might never see you again. When I gave the drug to you, you told me that you would miss me. I told you I was sorry, but you would not. It was better for you to think you were one of these people. Now, I have the antidote with me. Do you want to take it now? If you do, you'll start to remember things within one hour," Andros said, holding up a silver vial.

"All right as long as my memories here don't go away," Melana agreed. Andros smiled and kissed his daughter's forehead.

"They won't. You'll just remember them along with your memories of home," Andros said as he opened the vial and held it to his daughter's mouth.

"Ick! This tastes terrible! Why, oh, why can't medicine ever taste good. It's worse than having to study Euclidean Geometry or the ratio of an Isosceles triangle," Melana said as she finished off the antidote and the princess came in with an armload of food.

"I bring Chinese. And, Megan, I got you fried rice, duck, and spring rolls," the princess said, putting the cartons on a table.

"Sounds great. Maybe some food might help my head along with the antidote I just took. Anything to get this awful taste out of my mouth," Melana said as she took a carton and opened it.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7-

Whatever could be said for Andros's antidote, it worked fast. She still couldn't remember him as her father or Alanna as her sister, but her headache was starting to lift and she was starting to remember little details about a woman with reddish hair and a warm smile and sitting on Andros's lap as he explained how his ship functioned; or was she eating dinner on his lap? All of this was very confusing. After eating dinner and Megan washed the dishes they had eaten off of, they went back to the fireplace and couches.

"Melana, you would tell us if you remembered, right?" Alanna asked her in a side whisper.

"Of course I would. I think I'm starting to remember. I see a woman with red hair and blue eyes and sitting on Andros's lap," Megan admitted as she kicked off her loafers.

"That is wonderful. Father, Melana is starting to remember," Alanna said. Andros stood and walked to Megan. He touched her face gently.

"That is excellent news, Melana. It's proof that the antidote is working. What do you remember, my daughter?" Andros asked, stroking her face.

"A woman with red hair and sitting on your lap. Was she my mother?" Megan asked. Andros smiled a sad smile.

"Yes she was and she loved you and Alanna very much," Andros said.

"How did she die?" Megan asked. A pained look entered Andros's eyes.

"The Skrill murdered her. It was her death that forced me to put you here and wipe your memory," Andros said as the phone rang.

Diana had been wiping the table. "I'll get it, Diana. Hello?" Megan asked, answering the phone.

"Hi, Megan. Is Diana there?" Steve asked.

"Yeah. She's cleaning up after dinner. Diana, it's Steve. Steve, am I on this mission?" Megan asked as Diana joined her at the phone.

"Yes, but I am sorry since you won't be able to take your vacation like you planned," Steve said apologetically.

"It's all right. I only asked because I was having the mother of all really bad headaches and my sleeping was off. I feel better now than I did a few hours ago. But here's Diana," Megan said, handing the phone to Diana and sitting down next Alanna, who was in front of the fireplace.

"That's the full report that Wonder Woman gave me on her friend, Andros. So we'll all be working together on it. I guess from what I heard you want Megan on the case too?... Well, Andros believes that the Skrill have taken over Johnny and Debbie and me and Megan both agree with him... So the Skrill have escaped? I'll get back to you, Steve," Diana said and then hung up. She came back to the couch and sat on the arm.

"I guess I could have told you that Steve wanted all of us on this," Megan said.

"And you would be right. Andros, these Skrill, what exactly is their crime?" Diana asked.

"They are thieves, Princess," Andros said.

"Thieves?" Diana asked.

"Let me explain. There are worlds were gold is a base metal. I have seen a planetoid that is a single, gigantic diamond. Conversely, on Sirius 4, natural, organic wood is rare beyond price," Andros said, walking to the fireplace and putting a stick of wood in. "So, what is easily sold, readily bought, simple to transport, and worth stealing?" Andros asked, walking back to the couch.

"Knowledge," Diana and Megan said at the same time.

Andros smiled. "Precisely. Human minds. You and my daughter have figured it out. The Skrill have also killed. They killed my wife, forcing me to put Melana here. The Skrill use these artificial crystals as storage devices. They are designed to capture, condense, and store, a living mind," Andros said, handing Diana the thing that was on Luke's forehead.

"Uh, Andros, if a mind can be captured and stored in one of these, can it then be placed into anyone's body?" Megan asked, a little nervous about calling her father by his name, but she still couldn't remember him as her father.

"Easily, Melana. Any body, biological, mechanical. That is what the Skrill sell. The one time they didn't was your mother's. They killed her to get to me and they would do the same with you and Alanna since you are my daughters," Andros said.

Diana shook her head. "That's monstrous," Diana said.

* * *

Andros watched as Melana and Alanna put glasses down on the princess's table. Melana did look a lot better than she did a few hours ago. She hadn't gotten all of her memories back, but she was going the right way about it. "The Skrill can drain your planet of its true treasures. The best human minds," Andros said as the princess filled the glasses with something called tea.

"And sell them? Where? To who?" The princess asked.

"Other cultures, Diana. There are cultures where it's quite legal to own slave minds," Melana said.

"My daughter is starting to remember and she is right. For instance, on Deneb 4, they use them to operate automated mining equipment. Or, other planets, they are pets. Interesting alien thinkers. Or they're valuable as part of a research library. Look up "Earth," say touch a retrieval key and a human mind can give you information," Andros said as he, Alanna, and Melana sat down.

"And the Planetary Council allows this?" The princess asked in disbelief.

"No, we don't. I sit on the council. No. It's illegal, outlawed. It's a crime to traffic in stolen minds. I passed a lot of the legislation on stopping it, but the Skrill are vermin. They always find ways around the laws," Alanna pointed out.

"That's why we are here. I can block the mind draining with this. But I need help to find the Skrill. What I don't have is time," Andros said, indicating his necklace. The phone then rang.

"I'll get it. Hello?" Melana said, picking up the phone.

"Megan, we got a problem," Steve said.

"Okay. So we got a problem. For us mere galley slaves, you want to mention what it is? Sorry, Steve. I think I have been reading "Ben-Hur" too much lately. My father always said I should read classics over Nancy Drew," Melana said, rolling her eyes.

"Apology accepted. The military is skeptical. Now they believe something came from outer space, but they want proof that Andros is better equipped to handle it than they are," Steve said, Andros hearing him clearly over the phone.

"Great. How soon do they need it, Steve?" Melana asked.

"Tomorrow. 10 A.M.," Steve said.

"Wonderful. All right, Steve. I'll get back to you. Andros, The military wants you to prove yourself," Melana said, hanging up the phone.

"I know. I heard, my daughter. They will want me to demonstrate destruction," Andros said, nodding his head.

"Of course," The princess demurred.

"Andros, are you even willing to try it?" Melana asked.

"I am willing, Melana, but only if I can use ecologically undesirable materials," Andros said.

All right. Diana, I'm gonna call Steve back and then I'd better call Dad at the junk yard," Melana said.

"Is your father even awake?" The princess asked.

"Oh, believe me, Dad never sleeps. Especially since I started working for Steve. If anyone worries over me getting possibly killed, he does," Melana said, dialing the phone, hurriedly.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8-

The next morning was cool. Megan was thankful for her fleece jacket and turtleneck, but it seemed neither Andros or Alanna was effected by the cold air. "Do all of these Earth people wear so many layers of clothing, my sister?" Alanna whispered.

"Sometimes. Different areas are colder than others. In Russia this time of year, it snows. In Hawaii, it's warm," Megan explained.

"Snow? What is snow?" Alanna asked, confused.

"You've never seen snow? Snow is frozen water that falls out of the sky when it's cold. In some places of the world it never melts. It melts when it's warm, but some places just don't have that. Here, I have seen snow. It can be beautiful as it looks like a white blanket," Megan said as Andros came over to them.

"So, what are you two talking about?" Andros asked, touching their faces with his hands.

"Melana was explaining snow to me, Father," Alanna said.

"Yes, snow is quite beautiful. I have seen it often," Andros said as Diana, Steve, and some members of the military came over to them.

"Megan, here comes the general now," Steve said as a car pulled up.

"Ugh. I can't stand this guy," Megan said, rolling her eyes.

"What's wrong with him?" Alanna asked.

"He's a self-righteous parasite. He almost cost me my job last year," Megan said as the general got out of the car.

"Trevor," the general said by way of greeting.

"General," Steve said.

"I have only the one device. But I can show you how to manufacture many in less romantic forms. They can be fitted into police cars and army helicopters," Andros said, getting a laugh from the general.

"Just what do they do?" Steve asked.

"Well, when activated they can detect the presence of Skrill within a radius of 400 miles," Alanna explained.

"Uh-huh. To chase mind-swapping monsters from outer space?" The General asked.

"That's a somewhat melodramatic description, General, but essentially correct," Andros said.

"Well, I just don't buy it. I'm sorry, Trevor, but our forces are overworked, underpaid, and short on money. I couldn't justify spending tax dollars on this... science fiction," the general said disdainfully.

"General Miller, yesterday's science fiction is today's science fact. I should know, I have invented a lot of it in the I.A.D.C. labs along with the other lab brats," Megan said, speaking up, her voice barely controlled ire. "Now, Andros and Alanna are envoys from outer space from the Council of Planets."

"Yes, well, I'll need some credentials, Miss Whiting," the general said in a condescending tone.

"Well, I think we can give you some. We've arranged for a little demonstration," Steve said.

"What kind of demonstration?" The general asked, sounding a little nervous.

"Watch," Andros said, turning to a stack of cars. Touching his necklace, Andros incinerated the whole stack. He turned back. "Are you convinced, Skrill?" Andros asked tightly and raised his hand, revealing his ring flashing.

At that moment Megan suddenly remembered everything as the general raised a gauntlet. She remembered Andros holding her and how she called him "Father" and her name. "Father, watch out!" Megan screamed belatedly as the general shot the gauntlet at Andros and Andros stepped aside quickly. The general then took off running.

"Come on! We can't let him get away!" Megan shouted as she started to run after him, followed by Steve. Steve tackled the general as a police car was started. From the way it looked , it looked as if Johnny and Debbie were in the car as they drove away.

"Melana, are you all right?" Andros asked, gripping her shoulder.

"I think so, Father. Are you?" Megan asked.

"He didn't hurt me, daughter," Andros said, hugging her tightly. Megan looked up as Wonder Woman jumped into Johnny and Debbie's escape route. An escape that would be short. Wonder Woman jumped on the car, causing Johnny to stop it. Wonder Woman grabbed Debbie's arm as Johnny got away.

"Well, at least we got one," Wonder Woman said as she tossed Debbie to Andros and Steve.

"Yes, Andros, you've taken one of us. Do you think you've got a chance of taking the rest of us using these animals? And you are just as bad as these animals, Melana Andros," Debbie said in a sneering gloat.

"Well, maybe so, but at least I'm not the one in trouble, Skrill," Megan said as they walked away with their prisoner.

* * *

If anything, the Skrill in Debbie knew how to turn on the waterworks. Apparently this hostile was on Earth long enough to use tears as manipulation to get a sympathy vote with the doctor. She was so convincing, it was hard to believe this wasn't Debbie. "Uh, guys, we've been going at this for hours. She's not gonna crack," Megan said, checking her watch. It was 8:00 that evening and they had been trying to interrogate the Skrill for hours.

"Megan, we have to know what she knows," Steve said.

"He is right, Melana. We need to be patient," Andros said, rubbing the back of Megan's and Alanna's heads absently.

"I want to go home. What about my brother?" Debbie wailed.

"Diana Prince is looking for your brother right now. So are the police-" Steve started to say.

"I don't understand. This could be a perfectly normal teenager, like those two twin girls over there, who's scared half to death," the doctor interrupted.

"Believe me, Doctor. The girl is being controlled by an alien mind," Wonder Woman said.

"She's right. This looks like my friend, Debbie Chambers, but it isn't. If you see one Skrill, you've seen them all and know what to look for," Megan said.

"I don't know what's wrong with you people. I happen to believe in the Constitution. Which means that before I continue with this examination, either I get a hold of the girl's parents or you get a hold of a court order," the doctor said. Megan noticed Debbie look up with a smug look on her face.

"Doctor Love, we wish no harm to the child, but we cannot release the Skrill. I feel I can create a response," Andros said, raising his necklace.

"Oh, please, don't let him hurt me," Debbie protested to the doctor, grabbing at his arms.

Megan walked over to Wonder Woman. "All of these hysterics are getting us no where. Diana, what about your lasso?" Megan indicated the rope on Wonder Woman's waist.

"You may have something there, Megan. Doctor, may I talk to Debbie. Me and Megan have an idea that we want to try," Wonder Woman said, pulling off her lasso.

"I don't want to talk," Debbie said.

"I promise you, we will not use force. Only this. I have seen this thing work quite a few times in the last eight months," Megan said as Wonder Woman slipped the lasso over Debbie's shoulders.

"Now, I command you. Tell me who you are and what you are," Wonder Woman commanded.

"What?" The simple word gave way to the Skrill language.

"I command you to answer," Wonder Woman ordered sharply.

A slow smile spread across Debbie's face. "I am... the Skrill," Debbie said to which the doctor swore under his breath. "Oh, yes, fall back on your planet's idea of swearing, Doctor. First, sentimental sympathy for a poor child, and then Heaven help you. If I had your mind, Doctor, I'd shred it, like we did to Andros's wife's, or throw it out. It wouldn't be worth the saving," Debbie said. Megan winced. This was the first time the Skrill had backed up her father's story about how her mother had died. She felt her father's fingers through her dirt-colored curls.

"Stop it. We are not interested in your squalid prejudices, Skrill. Where's the girl, Debbie's, mind?" Andros asked sharply.

"Answer," Wonder Woman ordered, pulling on the lasso.

"In the storage racks. In the place we're hiding," Debbie answered.

"Is Debbie's mind all right?" Megan asked.

"What there is of it, Melana. Of course. It has value. She apparently attends college. Their version of so-called higher education. Why? Was she and her brother friends of yours, Melana Andros?" Debbie sneered.

"Of course. I was supposed to go out with them that day you took them. I helped Johnny and Debbie with Euclidean geometry and they helped me with my botany courses when I attended college," Megan said.

"I promise you, Melana. She will not be sold. Neither her or her brother. Where are you hiding?" Andros asked Debbie.

"Answer him," Wonder Woman said.

"We're hiding in the wilderness. In the woods. I can't think of the exact place," Debbie said, hesitating slightly.

"She is telling the truth, Wonder Woman," Megan said.

"The topography of the planet she comes from is far different from yours. Also the terms for distance and direction, Melana," Andros said.

"But we do know they are hiding in this area. I'm pulling out all the stops. We'll cover the perimeter, use choppers, and coordinate with ground forces. We'll find them Andros. Relax," Steve said, clapping Andros's shoulder.

"Heh, Relax," Andros said ruefully as he held Megan and Alanna tightly in his arms.

"Father, we can do no more tonight, Megan said as they left Debbie at the hospital, feeling disgruntled.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9-

Andros walked down the hallway leading to the princess's apartment. Melana had offered to treat him and Alanna for breakfast. "That tasted good," Alanna commented.

"Yeah. Bacon, eggs, and pancakes are the most perfect food. You can't go wrong with it. My mother puts powdered sugar and blue berries on hers," Melana said, causing Andros to tense.

"Melana, that woman isn't your mother. Your mother was cruelly murdered 12 years ago," Andros said, gripping his daughter's hand and turning her to face him.

"I know, Father. I was there. I saw what happened to Mother, but what did you think was going to happen if you wiped my memory and put me on Earth? Did you not think I wouldn't become human, dress like them, act like them, and be given a human name since I couldn't remember mine? That I wouldn't think David and Jane Whiting were my mother and father?" Melana asked.

"Melana, you are my daughter as much as Alanna is my daughter too. I was ordered by the Planetary Council to bring you back home as soon as the Skrill is captured," Andros said, brushing her face lightly with the back of his fingers.

"You may have promised that, Father, but I didn't," Melana said stonily as they ran into a short woman. "Hi, Mrs. Vazquez, is Diana here?"

"Miss Whiting, she just went up to her apartment. I hope those girls didn't bother her," the lady said in a friendly manner.

"What girls?" Melana asked, a quizzical look on her face.

"Two twin girls with short blonde hair came in and said they had some gift for her birthday," the woman said.

"Oh. Well, let's not keep you from your housekeeping. That is odd," Melana said, more to herself as she started walking faster up the steps.

"Melana, what's wrong?" Alanna asked.

"It's not Diana's birthday. She told me her birthday was in the summer, not winter," Melana said, pulling a flat square box the size of her palm out of her down jacket pocket as she started to run.

"What is that, Melana?" Alanna asked.

"Taser. It gives a pretty nasty electrical shock. It's Steve's compromise to me ever having a gun since I'm underage," Melana said as she ran to the door, which was on the floor.

Andros froze as he saw a Sardor holding the Princess who had been stunned with the gauntlet, the boy Johnny, two twin girls with blonde hair, and three or four Skrill. "Control that beast, Skrill!" Andros said sharply. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Melana aim the taser at a random Skrill. The boy Johnny turned to look at them.

"Or what, Andros? I could shoot one of your daughters. Which one, the Council member, Alanna? Or the one who has become like these human animals, Melana?" Johnny taunted as Andros, placed one hand on Melana's shoulder, pushing her behind him as he raised his other hand with his necklace.

"Or I'll beam you back to prison this instant if you harm this woman or my daughters," Andros threatened, making one of the Skrill disappear. "All of you!"

"You and your daughters are forgetting the minds we've already stolen. You'll never recover them that way, Andros," Johnny said conversationally.

"Maybe, maybe not, but I think that's our business," Melana said. The Skrill grinned.

"You are bold, Melana Andros. If it wasn't for the fact that I despise your father, I would actually like you," Johnny said dryly.

"Ugh. I have a boyfriend, thank you," Melana said, wrinkling her nose.

"One of these animals?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah. He's in South America right now shutting down a drug cartel and I'm stuck here with mind-stealing monsters and Darth Vader," Melana said.

"Darth Vader?" One of the twins asked.

"A movie that came out last Christmas. I went with my dad to see it," Melana said.

"I'm warning you, Skrill. I will sacrifice the minds you have for the life of this lady," Andros said, stepping forward.

"We seem to be at an impasse. Neither one of us has an advantage," Johnny said.

"These animals are gamblers," one of the twins asked.

"How can you be sure you and your daughters will win?" The other twin asked.

"We can't. That's why it's called gambling. It's never a sure thing. My father taught me how to play Baccarat when I was little. He told me that's why people shouldn't gamble. No matter how good you think you are, there's always someone better," Melana said.

"Are you willing to gamble?" Andros asked.

"No more than you are for the lives of your daughters and Diana Prince. Like I said, an impasse. Very much like a scene from one of their Western movies, isn't it, Andros?" Johnny asked, laughing. Johnny then said something in the Skrill language to the Sardor and they all walked out. "We will meet again," Johnny said. He then said something to the Sardor who then released the Princess.

* * *

Megan watched as Diana fell like a sack of potatoes. Megan, Andros, and Alanna went to her. "Princess," Andros said, picking her up.

"Father, is she all right?" Alanna asked.

"She is breathing, my daughter," Andros said as he laid her on the couch and raised his necklace to her neck. Megan sighed with relief as Diana groaned and breathed sharply. "Princess, are you all right?" Andros asked. Megan could see the worry in her father's eyes.

"Oh, yeah. A little bit shaky, but I think I'm all right," Diana said, touching the top of her head. 'The Skrill!" Diana exclaimed, sitting up.

"They escaped, Diana. Father threatened them if they tried to take your mind. Other than the door the Sardor didn't break any bones, did he?" Megan asked.

"Megan, you know what that thing is?" Diana asked.

"I wish I didn't know what that thing is. Until today, I had thought that thing was something in an Octarian story that fathers and mothers told to frighten children into behaving," Megan said.

"I had a feeling they would come for you and Melana said those girls told the housekeeper that today was your birthday. Melana said your birthday is in the summer," Andros said.

"That means that they know who I really am?" Diana asked ruefully. Andros nodded.

"Our greatest danger lies in underestimating them," Andros said.

"Father's right. But for now let's clean up this mess and fix your door," Megan said, removing her jacket and tossing it on a chair as she went to a closet to get Diana's tools to fix the door.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10-

Alanna was carefully sweeping up a broken vase while her father, Melana, and the princess fixed the door. "Well, you shouldn't be having aliens break your door down for awhile," Melana said, pushing a lock of her curly dark hair back.

"Thanks for helping me fix it, Andros, Megan" Diana said.

"You're welcome. It's a good thing my dad taught me how to fix doors a long time ago when I accidentally broke the hinges on mine. Actually, that was the same year he taught me how to play Baccarat. We never played for money though. My dad says that's the problem with gambling; sooner or later ya lose. So, Father, what do we do now?" Melana asked.

"We figure out the Skrill's next move, Melana," Andros said.

"How do we do that, Father?" Alanna asked, quizzically.

"They could compile a list of all the geniuses living in the nation. Which if they do that, my name will be on there. Or my human name at least since I work for the government," Melana said as the phone rang. "Diana, I'll get it. Hello?" Melana asked, answering the phone.

* * *

"Megan, it looks like the Skrill have taken over an abandoned building or something downtown. We need to get a hold of Andros right away," Steve said. Megan looked over at Andros as he opened and shut the door.

"Father is here now. Hold on. It's Steve, Father," Megan said, handing the phone to Andros. Andros cupped her face gently with his free hand.

"Yes?" Andros asked.

"Andros, we found some Skrill clothing and one of those gauntlets in an abandoned building downtown," Steve said, clearly enough where Megan and Diana could hear.

"Where?" Andros asked.

"13th and Orchard. They've cleared the area," Steve said.

"Good. Make sure everyone stays away. Everyone. 13th and Orchard?" Andros asked.

"That's right. There will be a car there to pick you within two minutes," Steve said and both hung up.

"It could be where they've hidden the mind banks," Andros said.

"Father, there could be trouble," Megan said as she, Alanna, and Diana followed him to the door.

"Megan's right. We'll go with you," Diana volunteered.

"No. It's been a long enough morning for you and I'm not endangering my daughters any more than they have been, Princess. I'll let you know what I find out," Andros said as he walked out the door.

"Well, that's that. I guess we'd better clean up the Sardor seeds and go get dinner," Megan said.

"I think I better go change my blouse first, Megan," Diana said, going towards her bedroom.

"Yeah. I kinda doubt you want to go out with a rip in your sleeve," Megan said, sitting down and pulling out one of her history books.

"What is that?" Alanna asked, indicating the book.

"British history. If I don't do science, I read history. I have a fondness for it," Megan said.

"You sound like Father and Grandfather. They both like history. Grandfather once said he knew a man on this planet called Abraham Lincoln. That he was a good man," Alanna said.

"Yes he was. He freed the slaves in this country by outlawing slavery. He was assassinated while at a place called Ford's Theater," Megan said as Diana came out with a flowered peasant top on.

"I'll clean these up and then we'll get dinner. Anything you two want?" Diana asked.

"I don't know much about the food on this planet," Alanna said.

"How about some hamburgers and French fries? Or Mexican's pretty good. I could eat something with avocadoes right now," Megan said.

"Mexican sounds wonderful. I'll go to the store to get the fixings for burritos," Diana offered, plugging in her vacuum cleaner. She stopped a few minutes later, looking deep in thought.

"Diana?" Megan asked, standing.

"I'm worried about your father. Something doesn't feel right about all of this," Diana said, going over to her phone.

"Well, Father should be a big boy who knows what he's doing," Megan said as Diana dialed her phone.

"Hello?" Steve's voice came over the line.

"Steve, it's Diana. Listen. I've been worrying about Andros. Megan says I shouldn't. Maybe it's a trap," Diana said.

"He's still the best one to handle it. And he did ask us to keep everyone away. And he meant everyone, including you and his daughters. Just be patient until we hear from him," Steve said sternly.

"Okay. I'll try," Diana said with a false smile.

"Well, that's that," Alanna said.

"Not quite. Diana, why don't we just go ahead and look anyways? What's Steve gonna do? Fire me? I maybe leaving this planet soon anyway since Father said he also came to get me," Megan said.

"You don't want to go, do you?" Diana asked sympathetically.

"Not really. This has become my home. How can I leave Mom, Dad, and all of you? My the Skrill was right. I have become too human," Megan said woefully.

"It's not your fault. You couldn't have known since Father wiped your memory. I'll talk to him. He might understand if you don't want to leave," Alanna said.

"Thanks, Alanna," Megan said.

"Well, let's go find your father," Diana said with a smile as she turned into Wonder Woman and they left the apartment.


End file.
